NXT
ECW NXT ist ein jährlicher Bewerb bei ECW, bei dem mehrere Wrestler als Rookies debütieren und Show für Show gegeneinander antreten. Regelmäßig können die Zuschauer einen der Teilnehmer eliminieren, bis am Ende nur noch einer übrig bleibt, der als Belohnung einen Title Shot bekommt. Tag Teams treten dabei gemeinsam als "ein Wrestler" an. Jedem Wrestler wird außerdem ein Pro zugewiesen (dies kann ebenfalls ein Tag Team sein), der dem Rookie mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen und ihn bei ECW mit einführen soll. Nicht selten verkrachen sich Pros jedoch mit ihren Rookies, bis hin zu ausgewachsenen Fehden. Die erste Staffel von ECW NXT begann im Herbst 2010 und endete im Februar 2011 mit Karl Bauer als Sieger, der sich schnell als Main Eventer etablierte. Von ihm abgesehen litt die erste Staffel noch an vielen Kinderkrankheiten und es dauerte lange Zeit, bis die übrigen Teilnehmer sich etablieren konnten. Mittlerweile sind aber alle fest integriert und einige von ihnen haben gar schon Titel gewonnen. Die zweite Staffel begann im Juli 2011 und dauerte bis zum Frühling 2012. Diese Staffel kam weit besser als die erste an und bestach vor Allem dadurch, dass viele Rookies als gleich stark angesehen wurden und die Abstimmungen stets neue Ergebnisse brachten. Am Ende gewann, für viele überraschend, Masaru Watanabe, der seinen Title Shot jedoch an seine Pros, Team Crow, abgab, und dafür vom GM einen Platz beim King of the Ring bekam. Dieses Mal wurden die Rookies wesentlich eher angenommen und ins Roster integriert. Die dritte Staffel von ECW NXT begann im Mai 2012. Nachdem die zweite Staffel schon für eine Etablierung des Formats gesorgt hatte, kam es in der dritten Staffel kaum noch zu Schwierigkeiten. Die dritte Staffel war jedoch etwas kürzer als dir vorangegangenen, denn sie endete bereits im Herbst 2012 mit einem Sieg von NickNick Nola, er einen Shot auf den ECW Breakthrough Title bekam und diesen auch prompt gewinnen konnte. Dieses Mal schafften es fast alle NXT-Teilnehmer, sich danach fest im Roster zu etablieren. Die vierte und Staffel von ECW NXT begann im April 2013. Nach einem großartigen Beginn und nachdem zu Anfang beinahe alle Teilnehmer als mögliche Sieger und potentielle künftige Stars gehandelt wurden, baute die Staffel im Verlauf der Competition in den Augen vieler doch deutlich ab und hatte mit der Strafeliminierung des Mysterious Maukisch aufgrund einer verpassten Challenge einen traurigen - bisher noch nicht erlebten - Tiefpunkt. Das Finale der Staffel fand bei Xtreme X-mas Xperience 2013 - zum ersten Mal übrigens mit nur zwei Teilnehmern - statt und am Ende konnten sich The Buccaneers gegen Matthew Hunter durchsetzen und den ersten Triumph eines Tag Teams im Wettbewerb perfekt machen. Als die Sieger feststanden waren übrigens schon 3 der ursprünglichen 8 Teilnehmer(parteien) nicht mehr unter ECW Vertrag, namentlich Azrael, Brian Johnson und der Mysterious Maukisch. Teilnehmer NXT 1 *Yucko (Pros: Max & Paul Brandt) *Astaroth (Pro: Jack Stone) *Julan Madsen (Pro: Hells Guardian) *Flash Awesome (Pro: Sam Rogers) *Burnin' Steel (Pros: The Best Around) *Hao Mi Ned (Pro: Randy Robinson) *'Sieger: Karl Bauer (Pro: Kid Austria)' NXT 2 *Ying & Young (Pros: Thunder Rumba) *Dale Roscoe (Pro: Fredy B) *Joe Connor (Pros: Team Power Elite) *Ali Bin Way (Pro: Cyrus) *Prof. Dr. Met (Pro: Chayne Saw) *Veh Khali (Pros: Jens Samuel & Hao Mi Ned) *'Sieger: Masaru Watanabe (Pros: Team Crow)' NXT 3 *Worstelaars (Pros: Smith & Wesson) *Aiden O'Malley (Pro: Masaru Watanabe) *Loki (Pro: Mr. Jackpot) *Josh Brooklyn (Pro: Prof. Dr. Met) *KS Mafia (Pros: Max & Paul Brandt) *White Trash (Pros: Burnin' Steel) *'Sieger: NickNick Nola (Pro: Ali Bin Way)' NXT 4 *Depression Fighters (Pros: Worstelaars) *Dr. Bakterius (Pro: Ali Bin Way) *Azrael (Pro: Paul Brandt) *Brian Johnson (Pro: Mike Vega) *Mysterious Maukisch (Pro: Jack Stone) *CHUCK (Pro: Kid Austria) *Matthew Hunter (Pro: JT Hammer) *'Sieger:' The Buccaneers (Pro: Mickey Reyes) Teilnehmer jeweils in der Reihenfolge ihres Ausscheidens. NXT 5 *Azrael (Pros: GCC WrestleWorld Inc.) *Carl Theodor von Guttemburg (Pro: Loki) *L'Equipe Manifique (Pros: The Buccaneers) *Mysterious Maukisch (Pro: CHUCK) *Smiling Jack (Pro: Dean Morrison) *Snake McBatman (Pro: Funk Gruesome) Teilnehmer in alphabetischer Reihenfolge. Verlauf Staffel 1 ECW NXT begann bei ECW #20. Alle Rookies wurden gemeinsam mit ihren Pros kurz vorgestellt, und das System wurde erläutert: Die Rookies würden in den folgenden Shows, sofern möglich, immer ein Match bestreiten und könnten zusätzlich frei Segmente machen. Am Ende jeder Show stimmten die Mitspieler darüber ab, welcher Rookie eliminiert werden sollte, und das so lange, bis am Ende nur noch ein Rookie übrig blieb. Der sollte als Belohnung für den Sieg bei ECW NXT einen Shot auf den ECW European Heavyweight Title bei WrestleMania 5 erhalten. Burnin' Steel, die als "ein" Rookie nur gemeinsam eliminiert oder zum Sieger erklärt werden konnten, sollten dagegen einen Kampf um die ECW Tag Team Titles bekommen. Relativ schnell ließen sich die Rookies in zwei Gruppen einordnen: Karl Bauer und Burnin' Steel, später auch Flash Awesome, galten als Favoriten; Astaroth, Hao Mi Ned, Julan Madsen und Yucko wurden dagegen so gut wie keine Chancen eingeräumt. Bei der ersten Show gab es noch keine Eliminierungen, doch schon bald wurde Rohrkrepierer Yucko nahezu einstimmig als erster rausgeworfen, da er keinerlei Einsatz zeigte. Als nächster folgte ihm Astaroth, der eine halbgare Fehde mit seinem Pro Jack Stone begann, aber seinerseits kaum mehr Segmente als Yucko zu Stande brachte. Dem Trend, Streit mit seinem Pro anzufangen, folgten schon bald nahezu alle anderen Rookies; nur Karl Bauer und Kid Austria kamen immer gut miteinander aus. Besonders intensiv war dabei die Fehde zwischen Hells Guardian und Julan Madsen, doch auch die konnte nicht verhindern, dass Madsen als nächster eliminiert wurde. Als Upset kann man dagegen das Ausscheiden von Flash Awesome bezeichnen, den es als nächsten erwischte. Wenige Wochen zuvor hatte Awesome erst eine kurze Auseinandersetzung mit Karl Bauer begonnen, die unter Anderem das Segment des Jahres 2010 hervor brachte. Aufgrund der Unachtsamkeit mancher Mitspieler wurde Awesome vor Burnin' Steel rausgeworfen, die zwar gut beim Publikum ankamen, aber viel zu wenig Aktivität zeigten, und ebenso vor Hao Mi Ned, der sich redlich bemühte, aber nicht so recht beim Publikum ankam. Bei ECW #23 schließlich sollten im großen Finale gleich zwei Rookies eliminiert und der Wettbewerb damit beendet werden. Da Burnin' Steel einmal mehr ihr großes Potential durch Abwesenheit vergeudeten, flogen sie als erste, und der relativ farblose Hao Mi Ned schaffte es sensationell ins Finale. Dort hatte er jedoch keine Chance gegen Karl Bauer, der zum überlegenen Sieger gekürt wurde. Bauer galt bereits seit einigen Shows als Top-Favorit auf den Sieg und sollte nun bei WrestleMania gegen Champion AfRon antreten dürfen. zwar verlor er den Kampf, war jedoch trotzdem schnell im Main Event etabliert. Der Rest der Rookies brauchte einige Zeit, um sich im Roster einzufinden. Hao Mi Ned wurde erst zum Tag Team Partner von Jens Samuel und später zu dessen Lakai, Burnin' Steel fehdeten noch lange Zeit mit ihren Pros The Best Around, ehe sie sich wirklich einleben konnten. Julan Madsen schloss sich Revolution X an, während Astaroth und Flash Awesome in einer Fehde gegeneinander jeweils einmal den ECW Breakthrough Title halten konnten. Einzig Yucko verschwand sofort nach seiner Eliminierung aus den Shows. Staffel 2 Staffel 2 startete beim ECW PPV "T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S." im Juli 2011. Bei diesem PPV unter freiem Himmel wurden (fast) alle Rookies in Videoclips vorgestellt. Bei der darauffolgenden Show - ECW#32 "Monday Nitro - Tuesday Psycho" - wurden die Rookies dann ihren Pros zugeteilt. Im Laufe der Sendung konnte dieses Vorurteil jedoch ausgeräumt werden und alle Rookies im Ring zeigen was sie drauf haben. In zwei Battle Royals mit je 4 Teilnehmern konnten sich Masaru Watanabe und Ying jeweils den Sieg sichern und sich so ein Match gegen ECW Rostermitglieder bei ECW#33 erkämpfen. Eine Besonderheit der zweiten Staffel war, dass fast nur bei jeder zweiten Show eine Eliminierung stattfand. Trotz der überraschend guten Ringleistungen der beiden wurden Ying & Young wegen Kommunikationsproblemen als erste vom Publikum eliminiert, sie behielten jedoch einen respektvollen Umgang ihren Pros Thunder Rumba gegenüber bei. Fast schon klassisch anders lief es bei den meisten anderen Paarungen. Dale Roscoe erwischte es als nächsten, nachdem dieser von Fredy B die Mathematik der Straße wohl nicht optimal vermittelt bekam. Wenig überraschend war auch die folgende Eliminierung von Joe Connor, der von Team Power Elite stets nur als Lakai benutzt wurde und zudem immer wieder niedergeschlagen aufgefunden wurde. Zunächst wurde Ali Bin Way verdächtigt, mit dem Connor auch lange fehdete. Bald stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Connor an einer seltenen Form der Epilepsie litt und er sich quasi selbst ausknockte. Ausgeknockt wurde auch Way, der, von vielen als Siegfavorit gehandelt, vorzeitig als nächster eliminiert wurde. Die distanzierte Beziehung zu Pro Cyrus dürfte hier eine Rolle gespielt haben. Wie schon in Staffel 1 kam es zu einem Finale der letzten drei, in dem unter Anderem jeder ein Segment improvisieren musste. Prof. Dr. Met erwischte es dabei als ersten, doch der widmete sich sowieso lieber der zu 100% kriminellen Vorgeschichte seines Pros Chayne Saw. Das Finale zwischen Veh Khali und Masaru Watanabe konnte schließlich der Japaner sensationell für sich entscheiden. Er gab seinen Title Shot aber an seine Pros Team Crow weiter, die diesen auch tatsächlich zum Gewinn der ECW Tag Team Titles nutzen konnten. General Manager Triple F belohnte Watanabes Selbstlosigkeit mit einem Platz beim King of the Ring. Im Vergleich zu Staffel eins konnten sich die Rookies von Staffel zwei wesentlich schneller im Roster etablieren. Allgemein kam die Staffel weit besser an als die erste und viele der Rookies galten als zukünftige Main Eventer. Staffel 3 Die dritte Staffel von ECW NXT startete am 8. Mai 2012, denn dort wurden die neuen Rookies und deren Pros bekanntgegeben und vorgestellt. Bei der nächsten Show - ECW #44 - gab es dann auch die erste Challenge, die von der KS Mafia gewonnen werden konnte, die somit bei der ersten Eliminierung Immunität genießen durften. Diese Eliminierung fand dann auch bei ECW #45 statt, mit einem schlechten Ende für die Worstelaars, die als erstes ihre Segel streichen mussten. Die nächste Challenge unterschied sich von allen bisherigen ungemein, so gewann der Rookie, der während der Show am unterhaltsamsten Schweigen konnte, denn alle Rookies durften während der gesamten Show keinen Ton von sich geben. Diese Aufgabe bewältigte Loki am besten, so wurde ihm die Ehre zu Teil, für die nächste Eliminierung 2 Teilnehmer zu eliminieren, die dort hinausgewählt werden können. Alle anderen sollten in dieser Show dann immun sein. Nachdem sich Loki für die KS Mafia und Aiden O'Malley entschied, traf es bei ECW dann auch den Iren - O'Malley. Auf ihn folgten Loki, Josh Brooklyn, die KS Mafia und White Trash, bis dann am Ende NickNick Nola als Sieger von NXT 3 fest stand. Staffel 4 Die nunmehr vierte Staffel von ECW NXT startete bei ECW #58 am 16. April 2013. Dort wurden die Rookies ihren Pros vorgestellt, doch schon hierbei traten einige Probleme auf. So wurde beispielsweise Azrael Beatdown Berlin zugelost, stand aber am Ende der Sendung ohne Pro da, da Fredy B. den Rookie ablehnte und Rogers Karriere aufgrund eines Verrats beendete. Bei ECW #59 wurden diese Probleme aus der Welt geschafft, Azrael an Paul Brandt verwiesen und die erste Challenge stand an: Fange ein wildes Tier. In dieser sehr langen und kräftezehrenden Challenge gab es am Ende einen DRAW zwischen Azrael und Brian Johnson. Beide sollten so bei ECW #60 immun sein. Nach dem Sieg der Buccaneers bei Challenge Nr. 2 forderten sie in der nächsten Show die Connors heraus, aufgrund des Ausfalls von Chris, mussten sie sich am Ende aber dann mit einem Handicap Match gegen Joe begnügen, welches sie gewinnen konnten. Bei der nächsten Eliminierung erwischte es dann Dr. Bakterius, der die in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen nicht erfüllen konnte. Challenge Nummer 3 erlaubte es dem Sieger, für die nächste Show 2 Rookies zu nominieren, zwischen denen sich dann die Eliminierung abspielen würde. Maukisch konnte diese Herausforderung für sich entscheiden und nominierte Azrael und Brian Johnson. Bei der Eliminierung bei ECW #65 musste sich dann der schottische Drache verabschieden. Die nächste Challenge konnte CHUCK für sich entscheiden. Als Belohnung durfte er die Arbeitsstellen für die widerum nächste Herausforderung auswählen. Vorher musste sich allerdings noch Brian Johnson aus der Competition verabschieden. ECW schickte ihre Rookies in der nächsten Challenge zum Zivildienst und der Challengesieger der vorherigen Herausforderung CHUCK teilte sich und seinen Mitstreitern die Rollen zu. Der Sieg ging an die Grünanlagenpfleger "die Buccaneers", die so ein Match bei der nächsten ECW Show booken konnten um die Fans hinter sich zu bekommen. Sie entschieden sich für ein Lethal Lottery Six Man Tag Team Match zwischen den Teilnehmern der bald anstehenden Elimination Chamber. Da der Mysterious Maukisch nicht zu seiner Arbeit antrat, wurde er ohne Wahl aus der Challenge eliminiert. In der nächsten Show wurde dann CHUCK von den Fans aus der Challenge gewählt. Das Finale zwischen den Buccaneers und Matthew Hunter wurde dann für den Dezember PPV Xtreme X-mas Xperience angekündigt. Beim legendären Dezember PPV konnten sich die Buccaneers dann sowohl das Two out of Three Falls Match zwischen Cpt. Jose Camacho und Matthew Hunter als auch den finalen Vote für sich entscheiden um die Staffel siegreich zu beenden. Die Challenges Staffel 1 *keine Challenges vorhanden Staffel 2 * "Stelle deine(n) Pro(s) vor" (ECW #33, Sieger: Veh Khali, Preis: Immunität bei der ersten Eliminierung) *"Ringe gegen deinen Pro" (ECW #35, Sieger: Prof. Dr. Met, Preis: Booke ein Match in der nächsten ECW Show) *"Interviewchallenge" (ECW #36, Sieger: niemand, Preis: keiner, die Challenge diente dazu vor der Eliminierung noch Sympathiepunkte sammeln zu können) *"Wichteln" (ECW #37, Sieger: Veh Khali, Preis: -1 Stimme bei der Eliminierung am Ende der Show) *"Dissen" (ECW #38, Sieger: Masaru Watanabe, Preis: Wähle die Stipulation im finalen NXT Match) Staffel 3 *"Welchen Backlash Wrestler hasst du am meisten?" (ECW #44, Sieger: KS Mafia, Preis: Immunität bei der ersten Eliminierung) *"Welcher Rookie kann am besten schweigen?" (ECW #46, Sieger: Loki, Preis: Bestimme die beiden Teilnehmer die in der nächsten Show herausgewählt werden können) *"Trete gegen deine(n) Pro(s) in einer Disziplin der olympischen Spiele an" (ECW #48, Sieger: KS Mafia, Preis: Ein Non Title Match gegen einen Gegner seiner Wahl) *"Stelle deinen Lieblingsmoment aus 49 Ausgaben ECW nach" (ECW #50, Sieger: Josh Brooklyn, Preis: Bestimme die finale Challenge von ECW NXT) *"Stelle dich deiner größten Angst" (ECW #52, Sieger: Niemand, Preis: keiner, die Challenge diente dazu vor der finalen Abstimmung noch Sympathiepunkte sammeln zu können) Staffel 4 *Fange ein wildes Tier (ECW #59, Sieger: Brian Johnson & Azrael, Preis: Immunität bei der ersten Eliminierung) *Verdiene 200 konvertible Mark (ECW #61, Sieger: The Buccaneers, Preis: Ein Match nach Wahl bei ECW #62) *Bekämpfe deinen Pro (ECW #63, Sieger: Mysterious Maukisch, Preis: Bestimme 2 Rookies die in der nächsten Show eliminiert werden können) *Trete gegen einen regionalen Wrestlingchampion deiner Wahl an (ECW #65, Sieger: CHUCK, Preis: aktive Mitarbeit an der nächsten Challenge) *Verrichte gemeinnützige Arbeit (ECW #67, Sieger: The Buccaneers, Preis: Booke ein Match für die nächste ECW Show) Staffel 5 *Bewerbe ECW #74 in und um Kakamega (ECW #74, Sieger: Snake McBatman, Preis: Immunität bei der ersten Eliminierung)